Zokemon
by Dubstep
Summary: Two best froends fight their way through Hyrule. But, what if two becomes three and over all, a love triangle?
1. Chapter 1

I should've known not to tackle the Spirit temple before the first temple. I only put myself in danger, and my partner, Zora in even more.

"Can I have some more water, Quinn?" Zora rasped. I sighed and wiped sweat from my brow.

"Of course, but if I give it to you, you'll want another blanket, then you'll want more water." I replied/ But she was my partner so I turned to my stallion, Mono, I took the canteen from his saddle and I handed Zora the water. She didn't move.

" Zora!" I yelled. Zora flicked her eyes open and cast her gaze on me. Mono licked Zora to cool her down, but she still left no reaction. Her eyes began to glaze over. I poured some water in her mouth and the glaze moved back a lot. The water drained into her throat reviving her a little bit.

"It's so hot." Zora whispered.. I held back my fear tears , and pulled out my fairy.

"Sazi, watch Zora for a little while. Until I return. My purple fairy nodded and hovered over Zora's face, making her glow purple.

I mounted Mono and galloped out of the spirit temple.

I rushed out of the temple and into the desert, the sun got to me first. I shielded my eyes and dismounted Mono. I opened the satchel and pulled out my ocarina.

I played Zelda's lullaby and a large green arrow appeared in the sand. I followed the direction of the arrow and found myself in a dried up oasis. I played song of storms, and the pond instantaneously filled with water. I played Zelda's lullaby again and a large fairy of magic bursted out of the water.

Like most great fairies, she had pink hair and green eyes. I looked into her eyes and locked gazes.

"Welcome to the oasis, how may I help you?" She chimed.

"My partner was cursed by a witch. I don't know what to do, can you help?" I asked. The girl tapped her chin.

"Well, curses mean magic fairies, but...What are the symptoms?" She replied. I still hadn't broken my gaze, due to the risk of becoming a stalfos.

"She needs lots of water and she has flash freezes and fever." I explained. The fairy fumbled in her hair and muttered something.

"Yep! That's me! I'll fix her right up! That'll be 150 rupees!" She exclaimed. I dug into my water tunic (why I was wearing it I have no clue, as it has a weakness to heat) and took out 175 rupees.

"Twenty five extra for another water canteen and a fish." I said.

"Done." The fairy answered, snatching up my rupees and flying off to the temple. I mounted Mono and galloped after her, trying hard as I could not to cry at what we might find there.

As I returned to the temple I saw a dim Sazi in the corner and a re-dead looming over a tired Zora. I shrieked and slashed around with my sword, cutting it in half, then in quarters. I was breathing heavily, when I noticed that Zora was on her feet and drinking some water.

"Revenge?" I asked her.

"You know it." She snarled, twirling her sword around. We grabbed our stuff and raced further into the temple ready for any oncoming danger.

Zora climbed up the ledge with amazing speed and agility. She was like a spider monkey, halfway in mere seconds. Me on the other hand, I was scuffed and bruised all over, and not even halfway up the ledge. As Zora grabbed the last block to the top, I heard a shuffling sound and saw a flash of black and purple.

"Zora! Move!" I screamed. Zora shifted to the right and a floor-master shot off the ledge and nearly hooked onto my hair. I pushed myself to hurry up the cliff after Zora.

At the top, I found Zora sitting crosslegged in the middle of the room with her eyes closed. I knew what she was doing of course. Zora and I are two of the few Hyrulians that can "see". We can concentrate and have something like x-ray vision all the way across hyrule, or a place of our choice.

"The wall on our right has a door in it." She breathed.

"I know. They're actually three doors, but what's in them I can't sense." I replied. Zora stood and put her hands on the wall.

"The first room has two wolfos and four re-deads in a pit, with twelve rupees in the northern corner. The second room has a dark smoke used to conjure anubi. In the corner is a key hidden under a tile in the floor. In the third room, it's- I don't know. It has no signature. It's something, yet, nothing. I-I don't-" She stammered before I shook her away from the wall. She was scared beyond recognition and the look in her eyes wasn't human. She now wore a dazed expression.

"Zora!" I shouted. Zora grunted a faint noise and she regained normalness.

"Why don't we go into the temple, huh?" I asked, walking into the door without the eye of truth. (I have two of them in my head)

We heard howls and swift barks from the wolfos, and screams from the re-deads. The air was thick with the smell of burning flesh which was also the re-deads.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Hardest first." Was all Zora replied, before jumping in at the wolfos. The first wolfos jumped at me. It swung at it with the Master sword and it evaporated into blue dust. Zora's wolfos did the same.

I hi-fived her and moved on to the Re-deads. I swung with my sword and was overwhelmed by the smell. Sadly, I missed and the re-dead latched onto my arm and began chewing my arm. Zora leapt forth and slashed at the Re-dead, lopping it's head off.

"Thanks." I murmured. Zora smiled and jumped off after another re-dead. I watched at Zora struck the last few re-deads left and I clapped my hands.

Suddenly, a giant stalfos dropped from the ceiling. It put up it's aqua blue shield and bone sword. Zora soared behind it and slashed at the Stalfos' back. It quickly turned around and stabbed at Zora. She spun out of the way, but not fast enough, the sword clipped her arm and left a thick gash. She reared her head and screamed bloody murder, sinking down to the floor.

Driven by rage, I swung the master sword powerfully and cut the stalfos' head clean off. Before it could disappear, I grabbed it's tunic. With the sword, I cut the tunic into strips and turned to Zora.

"You need bandages." I said.

"You don't say." She hissed sarcastically through clenched teeth. I wrapped her arm in the strips and I applied pressure to the gash to stop the bleeding.

"Let's go." She growled, picking up her swords and shifting away from me towards the door. I didn't care for rupees, so I went through the door after her.

As soon as we entered the room, an Anubis appeared. We weren't scared, we had seen Anubis in the field plenty of times. But, this Anubis was different. Instead of the tan-brown anubis usually were, this anubis was a bright purple, instantaneously I knew what was wrong.

"Zora! Get down!" I shouted, throwing myself to the ground and covering my ears, but I wasn't fast enough to yell. The anubis reared it's head and howled a bloodcurdling screech. With my ears covered, it just hurt a little, but Zora hadn't shielded her ears. She unsheathed her sword and walked towards the Anubis in a slow, zombie like manner.

"Zora, no! Don't attack it!" I screeched, but it was no use; Zora kept walking. I took my hands from my ears and tred my hardest to block out the sound, pulling a bomb from my bag. I threw it at the Anubi, mere seconds latter, it exploded taking the Anubi down with it.

In the spot it was, there was a bag of meat and two bottles of meat. We ate and drank the milk, taking care to save some of our food for emergency and trekked on.

I snuck in through the door and saw a long stone hallway, with gifts aligned on the floor near the walls. Zora and I ran for what we might need or what we wanted. She took a purple anubis jacket and some thin, velvety boots.

I ran for a purple fire tunic and white leggings to go with sone long brown leather boots. As soon as we put on out new stuff, Zora noticed a small crack in the floor. I pried it open with the master sword and found a bow with 20 arrows and a blue gemstone. Zora took the gem and I took the bow and arrows.

We opened the door and saw something we had never seen before.


	2. Zora

There was a long brick throne room, with fire lit walls and two chairs on the end. In one chair, is a metal woman. She has long straight hair which was rusted, giving it a reddish color. In the other chair was a black metal man, with oily black hair and a sharp appearance.

Zora approached the people an waved a hand in-front of their faces. No reaction. I pulled out the master sword. No reaction. I grew tired of this and I backed far away. II donned an arrow and drew my bow, and shot.

The metal man received the blow first and he made a loud, creaking sound. He slowly rose, ripping a battle Ax off the wall. It moved it's legs in a faint attempt to run and slammed the Ax on the ground. From behind, Zora sliced into the metal man's back. It made a horrible screaming sound, but apparently did damage. As he turned around he howled in anger. He actually ran at Zora this time, swinging the ax frantically. Zora backed away until she was pressed against a cobblestone wall. The metal man raised the Ax, his black eyes gleaming with a frightening glint.

"Zora!" I yowled, "The gem!" Zora nodded and raised the blue gem. A dome of blue energy surrounded her. The ax crashed against the dome and fell to the ground, stunning the metal man. I took this chance and stabbed the man in the back, dragging downward with the master swords.

It screamed in agony and twirled around to face me.

"For...your...own...good." It groaned. The man's ability to talk stunned me, stunned enough to receive a metal backhand slap. I tumbled backward and fell hard onto the red carpet. I tasted a well of blood in my mouth and I spit most of it out, the metallic taste staying in my mouth as I rose. Zora leapt towards the Man, her twin blades stabbing through his back, dragging downward and leaving two long, gaping holes down its back. The man screamed and stopped mid-scream, toppling to the ground in a heap of scrap.

Zora and I shared a smile, and she leaned against the Metal woman to catch her breath. Oops. Unlike the man, the woman roared to life, throwing Zora to the floor almost immediately. Of course, to make matters worse, the transformed into a white winged fox. The fox roared and pinned Zora, shattering the blue dome.

"Kill...must...tell...witches." is rasped. I leaped at the fox and slashed at it's tail. I missed epically and was pounced on instead. The fox looked over at it's dead counterpart, and looked sad for some reason. "Wolf...gone. Dead." It snarled. The fox stood and jumped off of me, gliding away towards a wall. I shot an arrow and the arrow pierced the fox's foot. The fox kept flying and vanished through the wall. The door behind the two throne chairs drew open slowly.

Zora stood and looked me in the face, plucking her swords up from the ground with a firm look on her face.

"What?" I asked. Zora shook her head and walked through the door. I rolled my eyes and followed her into a resting room. I took out a sandwich and cut them with my sword. I offered her half and she took it silently, eating it quickly. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. Zora stood, her cape rippling in effect of the sudden motion. "I'm going alone." She replied. "Why?" I asked. "Because I work too fast and it appears that one is better than two." She answered, taking her things ( a water canteen and food) and looking back at me. "Goodbye." She whispered. Zora walked into the darkness, leaving me staring after her. I grunted and went back to my sandwoch, screaming and crying on the inside.


End file.
